


Bake it Easy

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex comes home to a trashed kitchen with a guilty Christen and Tobin in the middle of the mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bake it Easy

Tobin walked into the apartment, dropping her bags. Lifting her nose into the air, she could smell the aroma of brownies in the air. She shut the door and followed her nose into the kitchen where Christen was standing at the counter, mixing a batch of brownies up in a bowl with another batch cooling on the stovetop. Tobin wrapped her arms around Christen, kissing her neck. 

“Hey,” Tobin said softly as Christen whisked away at the batter, oblivious. “Chris,” Tobin ran her hand down Christen’s arm down to the woman’s hand that was mixing rapidly. Christen stopped suddenly, nearly dropping the bowl to the ground as she jumped back. “Woah, hey, it’s ok.”

“Shit Tobin, you scared me,” Christen said and Tobin looked at her confused. 

“Babe, I’ve been here for a bit… I held you…”

“Sorry, I’ve been zoned out.”

“What’s going on?” Tobin asked softly kissing Christen’s temple. 

“Just a bit overwhelmed. I shouldn’t even be…”

“So you decided to bake? You never bake?”

“I figured it would calm me.”

“How’d that work?”

“I nearly jumped out of my skin when you came up behind me… how do you think?”

“Right… well, maybe I can help… it seems like you got a little…” Tobin trailed off as she licked the small amount of batter that somehow managed to land on Christen’s bicep. She kissed the top of Christen’s shoulder and up to her neck. 

“Tobin…” Christen husked. 

“Shhh Chris,” Tobin said as she carefully pulled Christen’s shirt over her head. Tobin turned Christen around, kissing her as Christen went to pull Tobin’s shirt off of her almost frantically. Tobin pinned Christen’s hips to the counter, swiping the surface clear, everything clattering to the floor as she pushed the other woman up onto it. Christen finally wrangled Tobin’s shirt over her head and Tobin quickly latched onto the exposed skin of Christen’s chest. 

“Tobin, we’r—” Christen gasped as Tobin sucked on her pulse point, “make... mess...” 

“Too late,” Alex said, standing in the entrance for the kitchen. Tobin tried to catch her breath, dropping her chin to Christen’s shoulder, Christen running a hand up and down her back.

“Hey Lex,” Christen smiled at the woman who looked slightly annoyed but with a lot of amusement in her eyes too. 

“Chris.”

“Do I want to know why my kitchen looks like a tornado went through here?”

“A tornado named Tobin,” Christen chuckled, nearly moaning when Tobin bit down lightly on her shoulder. Tobin gathered Christen up in her arms and picked her up. Christen locked her legs around Tobin’s hips as Tobin walked over to Alex, kissing her.

“So, wanna join us in the shower? Then the bed, then maybe the shower again. Heck, we’ve had a lot of fun on the floor even.” Tobin smirked and Alex looked back at the kitchen then at her two lovers.

“Lead the way.”

x-x-x

Tobin woke up first, Christen and Alex were curled up around each other still sound asleep. Tobin smiled, pulling the sheet up around them before getting up herself. She grabbed an oversized Cal tee shirt of Alex’s and a pair of boxers before heading to the kitchen. She groaned when she saw the mess she’d made of the area that had been fairly neat when Christen was baking. Tobin turned the oven off first before grabbing all the dishes and tossing them in the sink. She set about cleaning the floor next, knowing she was going to have a long grueling fight ahead of her. 

Over an hour later Tobin finally had the kitchen back into order. She laid on the kitchen floor, tired and sweating. Never again would she clear everything on the counter onto the floor. She wiped her forehead before opening her eyes back up and noticed that across the ceiling was a streak of brownie batter. Tobin felt her throat tighten up, her lip quivered and tears welled up in her eyes. She was too tired to move, let alone try to clean the ceiling. 

“Tobs?” Alex asked, walking into the kitchen. “Tobin!” Alex slid down on her knees next to Tobin. “What happened?” she asked worried, and Tobin rolled into Alex’s stomach, fighting the urge to sob.

“The ceiling.” Tobin hiccuped out. Alex looked up and burst out laughing, running her hand through Tobin’s hair. 

“Toby, did you clean the whole kitchen by yourself?” Alex asked softly, kissing the side of Tobin’s head and letting her hide in her stomach for a little longer.

“I made the mess,” Tobin whimpered and Alex chuckled, rolling her over before kissing her. She moved, straddling Tobin’s waist, scratching Tobin’s scalp with her nails. 

“Babe, we’re in this together, all of it. It doesn’t matter who made the mess. We would’ve helped,” Alex explained before dipping down and kissing Tobin’s neck. 

“Lex, it’s ok,” Tobin said slowly, craning her neck so Alex had more access. 

“Tobin… you, in my shirt… it does things to me,” Alex husked as she ground her hips down into Tobin’s.

“Lex…” Tobin whimpered before running her hands up Alex’s sides. 

“I think you said something about a shower… and the bedroom floor?” Tobin sat up, wrapping her arms around Alex and attempting to stand up and lift Alex with her, failing miserably. Alex laughed, kissing Tobin before standing up and pulling Tobin to her feet. Tobin quickly pinned Alex to the nearest wall, kissing her. 

“Shower, bed, floor?” Tobin asked as Alex bit her lower lip. 

“Christen’s still in bed.” 

“Got ya,” Tobin lifted Alex and walked them back to their room. She pinned Alex to the bed, effectively waking Christen up.

“Again?” Christen yawned. 

“If you’re up for it,” Alex offered.

“Oh, I’m always up for it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I've made like 8 batches of brownies in the last month and a half... mine never ends this fun though, hell two of them werent cooked all the way through either so... Ok well keep the prompts up! And let me know what you think of this one!


End file.
